Kuzan
"The thing called "justice" changes its shape... Depending on where you stand"-Kuzan Kuzan is a Samurai of Gallifrey and the fourth to be revealed. Appearance: Kuzan is an incredibly tall man and is roughly of the same size as Kizaru. His standard outfit consists of a white buttoned-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. During his preparations for the war against a non gallifreyian plain, Kuzan always has a white coat draped over him like a cape. He also is seen wearing a green and purple sleep mask at all times. Personality: Kuzan is a very laid back man, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything. His lack of interest and "Lazy Justice" (as he describes his motto himself) often leads others to believe that he can not possibly be a Samurai. However, if he deems a situation worthy, he will take action. He appears to be one the most benevolent Samurai even letting Nico Robin escape Gallifrey. Also Kuzan has a sense of honor, as he keeps his word to not attack after accepting a one-on-one battle with Anthony. Kuzan's moral stance is unknown, but it is likely that he follows Moral Justice. While he may follow Moral Justice, he does understand the position his ranking puts him in, as he does not hesitate to do what is necessary for the needs of Gallifrey. He always tried to follow orders but sometimes found his own ideals in opposition to his orders. Even as he followed his orders, he would sometimes exhibit a sense of mercy and honour that other Gallifreyians did not. Like many Gallifreyians, after witnessing the senseless murder of many innocent people during the Samurai War, Kuzan may have come to realise the depths to which his people will sink to accomplish their goals. His relaxed demeanour while performing the more macabre of his duties is similar to that of Kizaru, making him one of the more complicated Gallifreyians. Also he has a recurring phrase, "Oh, my", which is frequently used when something surprises him. Abilities: As a Samurai, Kuzan was able to easily overpower Neil and the other insurgents single-handedly. A notable example of Kuzan’s reputation is Nico Robin, related to her childhood trauma, she constantly loses her grip and starts panicking whenever Kuzan or Kizaru are around, this being significant as she rarely panics even in most of the dangerous situations. Aside from that and his powers, his physical attributes are also extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Neil, Sennes, and IceBite without taking any damage. He also jumped to a very extreme height in mere seconds, in order to freeze a pair of tsunamis caused by Whitebeard, during a training match. He is also able to travel at tremendous speed, as seen when attacking Anastasia. He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater. Kuzan has ice powers that allow him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover an entire planet, within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard with relative ease. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilise enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other such power users from Gallifrey, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from physical attacks. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his element. This ability is so powerful that his usage of it during his ten day training he permanently changed the weather in an entire universe, turning it into nothing but a cold wasteland. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Seven Samurai